1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game device which allows a play character on the video screen to have a pseudo-experience (role playing) instead of a game player, a play result display method display method of the video game, and a readable recording medium where the method thereof is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a game content of a role playing game, where the game player has a pseudo-experience as a play character on the video screen, is a baseball game, a game equipping a pitching record display screen for displaying the pitching record of a pitcher of a baseball game is well known. On the pitching record display screen, a pitch is classified depending on the pitch type and the pitching data on the number of balls a pitcher pitched in a game depending on the pitch type, and other information is displayed, so that the game player can know the tendency of the pitching of a pitch of his own team or the other team by checking this pitching record display screen.
In this case, to indicate a course of a pitch, a predetermined pitching zone is divided into a predetermined number of sub-zones, and the number of balls pitched into each sub-zone is displayed as a number.
In the case of the method of displaying the pitching course, however, only the number of balls pitched into each sub-zone is displayed as a number, so the game player cannot know the detailed course of each pitch. Therefore, a conventional baseball game requires an improvement of amusement in terms of the analysis of a pitching result.
With the foregoing in view, it is an object of the present invention to provide a video game device which can improve amusement in terms of the analysis of a pitching result, a play result display method of the video game, and a readable recording medium where the play result display method is recorded.
The first aspect of the invention regards to a video game device comprising a monitor which can display game images, including a pitcher game character that executes a pitching action, an instruction element for instructing a pitching course to the pitcher game character, pitching result storage means for storing the result of pitches executed based on an instruction from the instruction element for each pitch, coordinate setting means for setting a two-dimensional coordinate for displaying a pitching course in a predetermined area on a display screen of the monitor, conversion means for converting the a pitching course data of each pitch to a corresponding position data on the coordinate based on the pitching result read from the pitching result storage means, and mark display means for displaying a mark on the converted position on the monitor.
The second aspect of the invention is a play control method of a video game, comprising a step of storing a result of pitching executed based on an instruction to a pitcher game character that executes a pitching action displayed on a monitor for each pitch, a step of setting a two-dimensional coordinate for displaying a pitching course in a predetermined area of a display screen of the monitor, a step of converting a pitching course data of each pitch to a corresponding position data on the coordinate based on the read pitching result, and a step of displaying a mark on the converted position on the monitor.
The third aspect of the invention is a readable recording medium where a play control method program for a video game is recorded, comprising a step of storing a result of pitching executed based on an instruction to a pitcher game character that executes a pitching action displayed on a monitor for each pitch, a step of setting a two-dimensional coordinate for displaying a pitching course in a predetermined area on a display screen of the monitor, a step of converting a pitching course data of each pitch to corresponding position data on the coordinate based on the read pitching result, and a step of displaying a mark on the converted position on the monitor.
According to another aspect of the inventions with respect to the above aspects, when a pitching content is instructed to the pitcher game character on the monitor that executes a pitching action, the pitcher game character pitches based on that instruction content. The result of each pitch during a game is stored for each pitch, and the pitching result is displayed on the monitor when the game is over. In this case, the two-dimensional coordinate for displaying a pitching course is displayed in a predetermined area on the display screen of the monitor, the pitching course data of each pitch is substituted with the corresponding position data on the coordinate based on the read pitching result, and a mark is displayed at the converted position on the monitor.
Since a two-dimensional coordinate is set in a predetermined area on the display screen of the monitor and the pitching course is displayed on this coordinate, more detailed pitching course data can be provided to the player compared with a conventional display format. As a result, amusement in terms of the analysis of a pitching result is improved compared with a conventional baseball game.